The Four Pranksters- Sasusaku Naruhina Shikaino Nejiten-
by NarutoBaka
Summary: Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Ino, pranksters of Konoha elementary, Each of them have there own specialties. Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, and Choji, they well... they spy on the girls and get them in trouble from there pranks.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Four Pranksters –Sasusaku Naruhina Nejiten Shikaino- **

**Chapter one.**

**Name: Sakura Cherri Haruno.**  
**Age: Eleven.****  
****Bio: Sakura is the most adored girl of the group. Most people call her Cutie, Sweetie Pie, or Honey. She wears Dj headphones on her neck and a black hoodie, her accessories are two braclets on each wrist and a chain belt. She also wears dark blue shorts, black skirts, or overall shorts. Usually on her shirt she has ''Kiss me, I'll punch you'' or ''I'm the awesomest." She's flexible so if she has to, she bends like a raw twig. She also has a closet full of flats, sneakers, hightops and kneehigh sneakers. ****  
****Family: Pein, Konan, Sasori[Brother], Deidara[Brother], Hidan[Brother], Kakashi{Uncle Brother of Konan. Is not married to Tsunade], Tsunade[Aunt, Sister of Pein].**

**Name:Tenten Chokoreto Masashi****  
****Age: Eleven Bio: Tenten is the one who comes up with the ideas. Like the pranking ideas. She's tomboyish, yet so lovable, She wears baggy pants and vests, and sneakers usually... She sometimes wears jeans and shorts, but its rare when she does. Tenten gives out the best ideas, without her, the group would be NOTHING.****  
****Family: Mother, Father, Shizune. [Sister]**

**Name: Ino Sanshine Yamanaka Age: Eleven****  
**** Bio: Ino is the fashion designer of the group, she sorts out the outfits that best match each girl's personality, she's also the best liar of the group. Usually the other three girls get nervous and give them out, but Ino lies her dang head off. [DON'T TRUST INO] She pulls through when they need her but is late doing it. She wears flats all the time, mostly SPARKLY flats. She wears dresses and skirts, and sometimes make the other three wear dresses, she has a closet full of clothes, [Dresses and Skirts duhhh] and a shoe container full. Family: Mother, Father, Temari [Cousin], Gaara [Cousin], Kankuro [Cousin].**

**Name: Hinata Banira Hyuuga. Age: Eleven.****  
****Bio: Hinata is the artist of the group, she paints away the evidence they leave behind, [Fingerprints, marker stains, stuff like that] and cleans up the leftover items. She wears skorts, shorts, and overall capris. Her choice of footwear are Sneakers, hightops, and one inch heels. ****  
****Family: Mother, Father, Neji, Sai. **

**Chapter one.**

**Sakura's P.o.v.**

"Well.. any ideas Tenie-chan?" I asked, oh Hello! I'm Sakura Cherri Haruno, I'm currently with my three best friends! Ino Sanshine Yamanaka, Tenten Chokoreto Masashi, and Hinata Banira Hyuuga! [Sanshine= Sunshine, Chokoreto= Chocolate, Banira= Vanilla, Cherri= Cherry.] What's your name? Oh that's a lovely name!

"Actually yes, how about we paint bomb the whole school?" Currently we're cleaning up the food bomb we had today. It's where we throw non-injurying exploding bombs where ever we want, and we push a button and it explodes! We filled them with apple sauce, Cherry Sauce, Mushed Bananas, and Cheese spray. So, now.. we're cleaning it up. Sadly, Ino did her best to get us out of the mess, but she did not have success.

Uncle Kakashi is asleep right now, wow, what a great watcher. "Okay, Hina-chan we will need your paint." I love my friends, and I really love pranking! Especially Karin and Ami. They always give us hard times just 'cuz we're not like the other girls. They say we don't belong in this school. Why should we care what they say you ask? Well, they keep reminding us every day, in front of the whole school. Well not in front of teachers.

I wonder if it's ever going to change.

"That's a terrific idea!" Ino squealed "Yeah keep squealin' everyone will think it's a pig runnin' around the school." I mumbled "Shut up forehead." Ino glared, I stuck my tongue at her and crossed my arms.

"Give us some thinkin' music bruhette." Hinata said dropping her cloth and sitting cross legged. "Yeah, give us some thinkin' music bro." Tenten punched my shoulder gently "C'mon forehead." Ino winked. I smiled and turned the phones of my headphones up, and took out my Ipod.

I looked on Mp3 sites and found the thinking music. **Play music**

"Hey what about a...- No that would never work.." "How about- No..." "Hey!- No..." "Umm... maybe..? Nah.." "What about...-" "Maybe..." "maybe we could..." "Would this..." "Lets do.."

MINUTES LATER

"I got it!" **Stop music** "What What What?" Tenten, Ino, and I asked eagerly. I mean this is our second pranking plan, we need all the plans we can get. "How about we break into everyone's lockers, and put cream pies in them, so when they open their lockers, it gets thrown in there face? Karin and Ami has the biggest lockers, so they get the most." Hinata said grinning

"Huh, okay. Saks, got the stuff we need?" Tenten asked "Heck yeah." I smirked and pulled our a scroll. I did some handsigns and cream mix, milk, pie pans, and tools appeared.

"Awesome.." Ino smiled widely, her sky blue eyes sparkling. "Hina-chan and I will make the pies, and you guys go get the lockers open." She added, Tenten and I nod and run off with the tools.

It was the end of the school day so whatever, We'll make the paint bombs later at my house in a SLEEP OVER! "Okay, I got the Fire hall, Ice hall and Wind hall, you get the Earth hall, Lightning hall, and Thunder Hall. Kay?" I said, Tenten nodded and ran off.

I ran towards the first locker and took out my tools. Quickly I stuck the tools inside of it and wiggled it around. The sound of the lock clicking was like music to my ears! ^_^

Footsteps were heard, _'Uh Oh' _I thought, and took cover. I took out my walkie talkie and pressed down the button. "Hina-chan, Ino-chan, Tenie-chan, someone's here. hide!" I whispered, I peeked out and saw three boys. An... Uzumaki, a Uchiha and a Inuzuka? What the hell?

"Saaakura-chaaaaaan? Where aaare youuu?" The Uzumaki called out "Yeah come on Sakura, come out." The Uchiha said, I gulped. The Inuzuka's puppy came over to where I was hiding, I growled and did handsigns, making paint appear. I poured it on the puppy making it yelp and run off. Shit there coming over. I walked up the wall swiftly. afterwards, I jumped down and landed crouching down and my index fingers and middle fingers together by my mouth.

"Hallo boys~" I smiled sweetly, they turned around quickly "Say anything to anyone, you're whole face will be multicolored!" I giggled "Y-your g-giggle i-is c-creepy..." The Inuzuka gulped. I shrugged. I got up and took out my walkie talkie "Tenie-chan, we got some wittle boys here. I think... we should teach 'em a lesson ne?" I asked narrowing my eyes at the boys

"S-Sakura-chan! N-no! We won't say a w-word! I-I swear!" The Uzumaki pleaded "Listen Uzumaki, once everyone is gone, Cherrywings controls the fuckin' school, got it? You guys come and try to take over, we will hurt you. Now run along or I'll give you a fuckin' makeover!" I warned grabbing the blond boy by his collar, he gulped and nods, he and the Inuzuka runs off screaming "I DON'T WANT A MAKEOVER!" So that leaves the Uchiha.

"What the hell are you lookin' at prick?" I said crossing my arms and raising my eye brow. "Bad mouth for an eleven year old." He said shaking his head "Oh yeah? Squeaky voice for an Uchiha." Oh God, that got him.

"What!" He growled "I dare you to say that again." He snarled "Okay. Squeaky. Voice. For. An. Uchiha." I winked and stuck my tongue out. "You are so dead." He growls, I run off.

Soon he is in front of me. "Hallo Sasu-cakes!" I smile "My voice is NOT squeaky!" He growled, "Sure it ain't." I mumble "That's it!" He grabs my wrist and pulls me into a classroom

He takes out handcuffs and cuffs me to a chair "Hey! Don't leave me!" I whined "Meh, I can do what I want." He said spinning the key on his finger. "Please!" I whimper pulling on the handcuffs. "Nope." he smirks and sits down on the floor "Please please please Sasuke!" I whine and look at him with pleading eyes

"Hmm lemme think... NOPE." He shakes his head. I sigh "Fine, what does it take for me to get out of the handcuffs?" I asked "Three things." He said making a three gesture with his fingers "And the things are?" I asked

"One, take back what you said." He said glaring "No, it's true." I shake my head "Fine, bye." He said, getting up "Wait no! I'm sorry about the insult! Your voice isn't squeaky, I was just mad you and your friends got in the way of my work." I said looking down "Hn." He sat back down

"Two, Don't put pies in our lockers." He said, I groan and glare "Seriously? Now there gonna think we're choosing favorites." I sigh "Okay fine." He said getting up again "No! Fine I won't!" I narrow my eyes at him.

"And three..." He said moving closer to me, once our lips were inches away, "Don't scream." He whispered and pecks my lips, my eyes widen "Oh my god! You- W-what!" I panick and he unlocks the handcuffs. "You just!" I look at him "Yeah so." he said getting up and walking away

I sit there processing what happened... I scream "WHAT THE HELL!"

I got up and continue my work _'Stupid Uchiha Bitch!'_ I thought growling. My walkie talkie went off "**_Sakura, come in Sakura."_**I heard Ino say, I take my walkie talkie and hold it up to my lips "Sakura, here, what's up pig?" I say **_"Stupid Hyuuga brat kissed Tenten!"_**She reported "Uck, seriously?" I asked **_"Yeah."_**"Ew, Uchiha bitch kissed me!" I whined.

After I was done with the Wind hall, I went to the Ice hall. [There are different element names for the halls.] **_"Wow gross."_**She said "Mm-hmm. He handcuffed me to a frickin' chair and said he won't let me go if I didn't do three things for him. The first was to take back what I said- I said his voice was squeaky- The second was not to put pies in their lockers, -Stupid Uchiha spoiling our fun- and the third was not to scream when he kissed me!" I said growling **_"Ew! What a bitch!" "~Stupid Uchiha!" "*Idiot.."_**Wait... TENTEN AND HINATA?! "Tenten! Hinata! Were you listening to us?!" I asked **_"~Umm... Maybe.." "*Yes."_**

[Tenten was the * and Hinata was the ~. Ino said Ew! What a bitch! Hinata said Stupid Uchiha! and Tenten said Idiot.]

I was done with my halls, and was heading back to the cafeteria. "Hey guys I'm here." I said skipping into the kitchen where I found my three friends. "Welcome back Forehead." Ino smiled "Hallo Saks!" Tenten grinned "Hi Kura-chan!" Hinata flashed a peace sign "Hey guys, we need code-names." I said looking at my walkie talkie,

"Why?" Ino asked "Because, the stupid boys will tell on us if we don't have code-names!" I explained "Oh.. Shino, Neji, and Choji found me." Tenten said "And Shikamaru found us! I was like- WHAT THE HECK! He just found us just like that!" Ino whined I sigh "They know what we're doing guys." I murmur, "I bet there going to tell." Hinata said

"Mm-hmm.." Tenten nods "Maybe.." Ino shrugs "Anyways, I'm going with Cherri." I said smiling "They don't know my middle name so, they'll never know." I explained "Oh well I'm going with Sanshine!" Ino said "Chokoreto." Tenten raised her hand "Banira." Hinata smiled

"Well lets get to work ladies." I smirk and get up.

After we put all the pies and springs in all the lockers [Not including Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji and Shino's] we closed them and woke up Uncle Kakashi. "H-huh?" He looked at us "Uncle Kakashi! We're finished!" I smiled, he looked around. His eyes widen "Wow it's surprisingly clean.." He mumbled. He smiled at me and picked me up giving me mutiple cheek kisses, I giggle "Uncle Kakashi!" I giggled and hugged him "Come on girls." He said taking Hinata's hand and the other two followed. He was carrying me so I didn't have to walk Hehehehe.

We split apart, so Hina-chan, Ino-chan, and Tenie-chan could get there things and meet me at my house- I mean mansion.

**To be continued.**

**Next time! The sleepover!**

**Ciao Everyone! ^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Four Pranksters- Sasusaku Naruhina Shikaino Nejiten- **

**Chapter Two.**

**Hinata's P.o.v.**

I wanted to get home as fast as I could! But guess what? Stupid traffic is blocking my way to my house! I mean it's been like 10 cars driving by! And I already see Neji heading towards home! Damn it!

My eye twitched, "HURRY YOUR ASSES UP BITCHES!" I scream at the people in the cars, they look at me and drive off. "Yessss!" I was about to cross the street when... *GRAB* I looked back and saw Neji "Oh I am so telling Uncle about the 'words' you've said." He said -_- Bitch cake.

"Fine, tell him, I ain't gonna be there anyshit." I stick my tongue at him "And that. And what you did to the whole school this morning, and are going to do to the students at school, man, you are in a whole month of trouble." He pats my head, and pulls me across the street.

"If you do, I am telling Tenie, she'll hate your fuckin' guts bastard." I narrowed my eyes at him "Oh is that a threat?" He glares at me "Hell yeah." I push him "Don't push me." He growls "What are you gonna do if I keep doin' it?" I ask "Shut up Hinata." He glares "If you keep glarin, your eyes might fall outta your head." I cross my arms

"But then again, it'll be fun to watch." I say and check my nails "Idiot." He growls and walks away "Yeah walk away like the little baby you are." I laugh and follow him up the steps. When he gets to the door he trips me and I fall down the stairs "Oh you are so dead bitch!" I growl

"Catch me if you can 'Cousin'" He said and goes inside. I get up and sigh, my wrist is twisted. Aw well, it doesn't hurt much. I walk up the steps and growl

"Miss, are you alright?" One of the maids ask "Hai, just twisted my wrist." I said nodding "Oh no miss, lets get your wrist wrapped up for you." She said and took my good hand "Hai arigato Mae-chan." I said "No problem Miss."

Once my wrist was wrapped up, and my cuts were bandaged I thanked her again and left upstairs.

When I got up there Neji was laughing "Aw poor baby get injuried coming up the stairs?" He asked "No, it was from a very dense cousin of mine, goes by the name 'Neji', has long dark brown hair, and not to mention lavander white eyes." I said

He scoffed "If I'm dense you must be ignorant." I stopped and turned towards him, my mouth was open and my eyes were narrowed "You have a lot of nerve saying that baka, I am not ignorant, at least I don't kiss the floor my father walks on unlike you. I don't worship him like a God. Yes he's over me, and he can ground me and punish me, But he's my Father, and do you see me worshipping him? Hell no Bitch! I actually have sense in my head, and eyes to see how horrible he is as a Father to me, He worships my six year old sister for the Love of Kami! And as for you? You will never see the truth in things, and you will always be blind. " I said and slap him, afterwards I turn around,

The maids in the hallway were shocked, Neji was shocked, Father was shocked, Mother was shocked, Hanabi was shocked, EVERYONE was shocked!

I gulped _'Why did I say that? I have a lot of guts saying that! I am in so much trouble! Kaaaaamiiii whyyyyyyyy?'_ My eyes were wide and I ran into my room, shutting the door quickly and locking it.

I quickly ran to my bed and jumped on it. I took out my phone and called Sakura.

_"Hello?" _"Sakura! I am in so much trouble! When I was going home I yelled at some people in cars to hurry there asses up, and I called them bitches afterwards, then Neji grabbed me when I was about to cross the street, and told me that he was going to tell Father about what I said! Then I called him a bastard and threatened him! And when we walked up the steps he tripped me down the steps and I have a twisted wrist,

Then Mae-chan wrapped up my wrist and my cuts, when I went upstairs Neji was laughing at me! I called him dense and he said 'If I'm dense you must be ignorant.' Then something inside me just snapped! I said... ' You have a lot of nerve saying that baka, I am not ignorant, at least I don't kiss the floor my father walks on unlike you. I don't worship him like a God. Yes he's over me, he can ground me and punish me, But he's my father, and do you see me worshipping him? Hell no Bitch! I actually have sense in my head, and eyes to see how horrible he is as a father to me, He worships my six year old little sister for the Love of Kami! And as for you? You will never see the truth in things, and you will always be blind. '! Then I slapped him! " I said _"Uh whoa. Hina-chan, you need to calm down, get packed and... GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" _

"Okay bye!" I hung up. I got up and grabbed my other backpack, stuffed some clothes and shoes in there, put my phone in, got my emergancy sleepover food bag, and some PJs, slippers, Walkie Talkie, E.C.T.

I gulped and unlocked the door, I saw Mother and Father heading towards my door, I gasped and shut the door. "Looks like I'm going out the window." I said smirking

I took my keys, and ran towards the balcony door. I then opened the balcony door and shut it closed, locking it back up. I jumped off the balcony, and landed crouching down, with my arms on my knees. I gulped when I heard some maids and butlers gasp at my action. I heard the maid's shoes clicking, their going to tell my father I just know it!

I got up and started to run towards Sakura's house. But Neji blocked my way "For the love of Kami Neji get out of my life!" I growled and pushed him aside, "Uncle wishes to see you." He said, I stopped and looked at him "I guess I'm not granting that wish." I said and walked away "Okay, I'll tell him that." He threatened

I stopped once more, "Threatening me? How very mature of you Neji." I shake my head and continue my way to Sakura's house "Have fun at Sakura's house, it's probably going to be the last place you're going to go to in a while." He cooed "Will you just shut your fucking mouth?! I wish your parents wouldn't have died so you could have stayed with them! But now you're here ruining my fucking life! Yes I understand you hate my fucking guts but I really don't give a shit! So if you will ever be so nice, will you just stay away from me?" I sigh

Once I got to Sakura's house, We started to talk about our next plan. Ino and Tenten were there so, we got started.

**Neji's P.o.v.**

Hate her? Who said I hated her? I don't hate my cousin, Why would she think that? She can really say some hurtful things sometimes.

But, if that's her wish, for me to stay away from her, then.. I'll grant her that wish.

I sigh and walk back inside. "Neji, where is Hinata?" Uncle asked, I look down at the floor and shrug "I don't know." I mumble and walk upstairs, "Biggu Itoko! Where's Nee-chan?" Hanabi asked "Sakura's house." I say

"Um... why are you upset Biggu Itoko?" She asked hugging my waist, I pat her head "It's nothing Hanabi. Just, go play." I said and take her arms off my waist

When I get into my room, I close and lock the door. I look around my room. I guess I'm just a forgotten memory to Hinata. Does she even remember us back then?

I walk over to my desk where my favorite picture of us is, I sigh. "What have I done?" I mumble looking at the sunset.

I have no parents, and my Uncle expects me to be better then my cousin. He doesn't care for Hinata does he? I don't want to be blinded by him. Why can't I see through him? Even with Byakugan I can't.

He's always blocking the truth.

But... I guess I won't be seeing her much.

Aw well.

**The next day **

**Sakura's P.o.v.**

I yawn and wake up. I didn't get much sleep last night. We spent most of the night making Paint bombs and planning other pranks. We gotta get to school early. it's 5:00 right now, and I gotta wake up the others.

"Wake up Ino-chan!" I whisper, "No... five more minutes Sakie..." She yawns "NO NOW!" I yell whisper "Fine fine I'm up." She said and got up. "Hina-chan! Wakey Wakey!" I shake her "H-huh? G-good morning... *yawn* Sakura-chan." She yawned

"Tenie Tenie it's Ten o Clock! Get up Get up, we gotta get up!" Hinata, Ino and I say in unison. That's our saying to get Tenten up. "Okay okay, and no it's not, it's Five." She said "Yeah we know." We said, she chuckles and gets up.

We get up, I went into my closet and take out some knee-high sneakers, I take my dark red skirt, and my black hoodie, Headphones, Ipod, and my braclets out.

I slip on the skirt, pull on my plain tank top, put on my black hoodie, put my Headphones around my neck, plugged the headphone plug in my Ipod, and put on my knee-high sneakers and tied the laces up. I also put on black and red braclets.

When I come out of my closet, I spin to let Ino take a look. "Perfect! Black and Red! Adorable!" She squeals. "Dress again Ino-chan?" I ask looking at her sunflower dress and yellow flats. "Yup!" She nods "Okay!" I giggle

Hinata comes out of my bathroom with overall capris, and Black short sleeved shirt with one inch heels. "Kawii!" Ino squeals.

Finally Tenten comes out with shorts and a tank top on, with sneakers on. "CUTE!" She squeals quietly "You squeal a lot for a pig." I smirk "Shut it forehead." She glares, I stick my tongue at her.

We brushed our teeth, washed our faces, and brush our hair. My hair were in two long loose pony tails. Ino's was in a messy bun. Tenten's was in one pony tail, and Hinata's was down.

We grabbed our backpacks, and we ran downstairs quietly, I grabbed my keys off the key hanger, [Each key holder was named] I opened the door quietly and we went outside, I closed the door and locked it. We turn to my Four seated Go Kart, We get in, [It went like Sakura Ino, Hinata Tenten] and we put our backpacks down. I put the key in, and turn it. Then I put my hands on the wheel and I put my feet on the gas petal, and the breaks, and we were on our way to school.

**To be continued.**

**Next Time: The screams of pranks! **

**Like it? Love it? Vote it.**

**Ciao Everyone! ^_^**


End file.
